God Gave Me You
by Fanderson-Criss
Summary: Isabella's powers are unknown to her until after a trivial misunderstanding in which led her to leave Edward at a carnival and in the process leaving her family. (I'm really just going with the flow but REVEIW!)
1. Chapter 1

_**God Gave Me You**_

**Chapter Song: Treatment by Labrinth**

**Chapter One **

**Epov**

_I could have sworn I was in heaven. Everyone was singing the song that has been haunting my head and dressed in white. I didn't recognise any face except... her._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_She had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes that led to bottoms of her soul. Her long mahogany hair that was an inch or two longer than the middle of her spine taunted me more than I would have liked. Her lips... ugh...those lips._

_She was crying and taking small steps away from me. My head was screaming _NO,_ but I couldn't will my mouth to utter any sound. Her face was becoming less and less visible. Then a loud shrilling sound broke through the tranquillity of the no-wall room. _

_A bell._

My bell.

I had been having that dream since the day of the incident. I loved her so much and she would never know.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

My best friend. My whole damn world.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

_So much for out of sight, out of mind._

_... But never out of heart._

Bella and I grew up as neighbours in the hell hole they call Forks. We were... so freaking close. We had everything going for us. Loving parents that were as well close; we were more than comfortable finacially; a circle of friends that Bella and I were related to.

Long story short, there was nothing more 13 year olds like us could want more.

You know the saying _'Sticks and stones might break my bones, but words will never hurt me.'?_

Yeah well it's bull.

That's how my world fell apart.

Bella, Jasper, Emmet (Bella's brothers), Rosalie, Alice and I (My sisters) along with our parents went out for monthly group outings. It was a special one because the carnival was in town. Bella and I along with Bella's dad, Charlie, rode in my dad's shiny silver Volvo. We always held hands in the car because Bella was afraid of cars.

_I know right? _

Speedboats and air balloons are perfectly _fine_ but cars... not so much.

When we get to the carnival, Bella and Alice are all jumpy and I am just playing it cool even though I am probably more excited than them.

Renée, Bella's mom, spoke up after the excited chatter died down a little. "Okay everybody! Pick a partner and meet us at the hypnotism stand in three hours." We went into obvious pairs –Em and Rose, Jazz and Alice, Bella and I – and we went our separate ways.

Bella was looking really nervous for some reason and I was starting to get worried.

"Bella," I pulled on her arm to get her to stop. "Talk to me. We've been best friends for like forever,"

She looked at her watch before replying me."I-I-I"

"Come on Bella, spit it out,"

She gulped like it was rocket science to speak." I-I like" I could hear and see her gulp again. "you."

Shut the front door! I swear I almost fainted and I fell silent with shock.

Isabella Marie Swan.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Isabella Marie Swan?

Likes... me.

Me.

_Me._

Me?

I don't know how long I stood there gaping at her but I was knocked out my shock when a drop of rain fell on my nose.

I looked at her brown chocolate eyes and I swear I melted. I then saw a tear slip down her cheek. She must misinterpreted my silence for something else because she started taking little steps backwards and the tears were flowing easily now. The rain was getting heavier by the second.

"I-I ," I stuttered and I couldn't form a coherent sentence. She looked at her watch and cried even more now.

"You know what? Forget it." With that she took off and ran.

I was still shock so I registered a minute too late that she had run off to a very crowded and possibly dangerous carnival... alone.

"B-Bella!" I willed my feet to move and ran after her. I knew she wouldn't hear me because I could barely hear myself. So I ran and ran and ran. I ran until I got to the other end of the carnival and still- no Bella.

So after searching high and low for her with no luck, I found my parent as well as Bella's.

"Oh hello Eddie. Where's Bella?" Renée's voice was happy and calm. Her smile dissolved when she saw the horror on my face. I audibly gulped and whispered something that wasn't coherent to even me.

"Bella's missing."

**What do you think? Love or Hate.**

**Sorry for the inactiveness before and 2 things I can't promise you: 1 being constant updating because of lack of freedom boarding school and 2 is happy endings. I don't know for how I shall continue to write but this story is my baby for now. So I'm ahead three chapter so maybe every 1.5 weeks? I don't know, but REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW! Bring your worst, but constructive critism. **

**P.S I probably read more than I write so this is my way of giving back to the people.**


	2. Reunited

**Oh Yeah I forgot... Uhm I dont Twilight...It has officially been disclaimed =(**

**Chapter song: The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script**

**Chapter Two**

**Epov**

_3 years later_

This was the most unbearable time of the year. It was when the carnival came into town.

_Bella_

Apparently, since they got so many customers in Forks, they were opening an amusement park for all ages. Now there was something to remind me of the day I royally messed up.

Despite the reminders of that day, I went to every carnival that came to town. I had that gut feeling that she was still there or maybe I was delusional.

I tried to drag mom and dad along, but since they loved Bella like their own daughter, it was difficult for them to even go near any of them. The gang always had my back though. In an hour or so we would be heading to yet another carnival.

We got there in record time because Bella's Uncle Liam drove like a maniac. He would be spending the afternoon with us.

I had all I needed to do what I always did. A piece of cardboard with Bella's picture on it and the words 'If you see this girl can you tell her where I am.'

Emmet and Jasper gave me claps on the backs and said. "Find her."

I gave them a nod and they left holding their girls' hands with eyes sadder than a lost dog. I sat in the corner where I saw her last and sat down holding the cardboard.

_5 minutes._

_15 minutes._

_30 minutes._

_1 hour._

As expected I spotted the girl that came in an Indian costume, with a veil across her face. I spotted a little of her every time I came but never saw more than a glimpse. This she was right in front of me studying me like an open book. I saw her brown chocolate eyes and I melted.

Wait_, melted?_

Bella's the only that could make me _melt._

I stood up slowly and cautiously waiting for this dream to end and slap me in the face.

"Bella?" I whispered as tears welled up in my eyes and slid down my face.

As soon as I whispered her name, she grabbed my hair and put her other hand over my mouth. She then pulled me to what I thought was the hypnotism room. She let me fall to the ground and locked the door. "What the hell Bella?" I stood up rubbing the sore spot on my head.

_Yeah you haven't seen this girl in almost four years and the first thing you say is 'what the hell?'_

When I was balanced with my footing, she slapped me across my face leaving a tingling sensation on my cheek. "Again, What the hell Be-" She put her hand over my mouth and looked at me with almost pity.

She hugged me so abruptly that I almost lost my footing. "Asshole." I chuckled through my tears. She sounded like angels even when she was insulting me.

"I'm so sorry" My voice cracked almost embarrassingly.

"Me too," She whispered. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. Her eyes probably mirrored mine. More tears poured out her eyes and mine as well. I slowly pulled back the blue veil that covered the rest of her face. I gasped at what I saw.

She was Bella... but wasn't. Her hair was a lot longer and fell down her back in natural waves. Her lips were full and pink. She was very skinny but still looked healthy. She was... _perfect._

I was brought out of my musings when she cleared her throat and said teasingly "Take a picture, it'll last longer," I found that I had been staring at the desirables and when I looked up she was smirking and I blushed.

"I'm sorry," I muttered not looking at her.

"Hey don't be sorry, you're my best friend remember?"

"Yeah..._friends_." I left that topic alone and looked back up at her with curious eyes. "What are doing here? Where have you been all these years? Why didn't contact anyone? Your parents and mine have been worried out of their minds and you don't even let anyone know your ali-"

My ramblings have been cut short with a finger on my lips and I look up at her with wary eyes. She has tears in her eyes again and I instantly feel bad and grab her into a bone crushing hug.

"I promise I'll explain everything later but for now give me ten bucks," she says as fast as a bullet.

"_Are you kidding me?_"

"It's part of the charade, I was supposed to be telling your future in here and if I don't give Victoria her money things are going to ugly,"

"Future? Victoria? Wait... supposed? _You work here_?"

"I said I'll explain later so give the money," she whispers and sticks out her hand. I hand her a ten dollar bill and she took it gratefully.

"Thanks a lot, I'll pay you back."

"Don't bother, but you owe an explanation. When will I see you?"

"Tonight, but you have to promise to no tell anyone."

"_Bella_," I say in pained voice. "Everyone is worried, I gotta tell someone,"

"_Please Eddie_" She said in an equally strained voice. "It'll be worth the secret, I promise." She pressed our foreheads together and I sighed in contentment.

"Fine. I love you." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and snapped my eyes to hers. Her eyes were closed and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I love you too you piece of shit."

My heart stuttered at her words. She kissed my cheek and I leaned into it more than I should have. She let it linger but I wasn't complaining. She pulled back abruptly leaving butterflies in my stomach.

"Now leave before I call security." She teased.

I touched her cheek and she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.

"See you later alligator,"

She smiled and replied in a whisper "In a while crocodile,"

We laughed quietly together I walked backwards towards the door.

**SO ... 3 or X_X ... REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Please tell your friends and friends' friends about this story! Recommend it, Love it, and Review it. Goodbye my Lovlies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter song: Thousand years by Christina Perri**

**Chapter 3**

**Epov**

I was pacing a hole in the carpet and tugging on my ever uncontrollable hair when mom came knocking on the door. She stuck her head in and looked at me with pity albeit warily. I told her she could come in and she sat down on my bed cautiously and patted the space beside her signalling me sit with her.

I sat down next to her, my hand not leaving my hair. Mom noticed of course and pulled my hand away. "Uncle Liam said you were a bit on the edge on the way back from the carnival. D-did you fin-"

I cut her off and looked down at my lap and muttered "No mom, I didn't find her,"

She replied disappointed but tried to mask it with false calm. "Oh, well that's too bad." She sighed and took my hands in hers. "Son, maybe you should leave the investigation to the police. They've been doing everything they can and I don't want to see you get hurt. They _will _find her. "

I battled whether to argue or not but I really needed her to leave so I could look out for Bella.

"Okay." I muttered.

She opened and closed her mouth not expecting me to agree so quickly. I sighed and looked away before whispering "Mom, could you please excuse me, I could use some time alone,"

"Of course sweetie, take all the time you need," she got up after patting my knee and walked to the door. I followed her to the door and locked it behind her.

I continued to pace up and down until it was 8pm. I lay down on my bed and fingered the macaroni necklace that she given me a few months before she disappeared.

_I was in a very familiar place. No walls. Lots of fog. Everyone was singing the song that has been haunting my head and dressed in white. All faces blurred in comparison to her._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_This time she was smiling and raking calculated steps towards me. My head was screaming _at me to speak,_ but I couldn't will my mouth to utter any sound._

I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken by someone shaking me awake. I assume it's mom so I throw a pillow over my head. "It's summer mom, I can sleep in if I want to," Wait... I thought I locked the door?

"Mom? Did I age that much?" I sit up like lightening and see the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. She cocks a brow with a teasing smirk across her face.

"Bella?"

"The one and only,"

"Bella," I gripped her to me in a hug and kissed just below her ear. She hummed in contentment and gripped me closer. I felt an actual electric shock go through me and jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell? "

"Sorry, happens a lot," Blood crept up her skin faster than lightening.

"What happens a lot?" Curiosity and confusion evident on my face.

"Let's not skip stories shall we? Where do you wanna begin?"

"The beginning" I answer almost immediately.

She takes a deep breath and let's it out like a deflating tire. "Well the beginning is actually my beginning. As you know, I was born on the 13th of September, 1996. You never heard the story of my birth and neither did I until three days before we went to the carnival that day. You know how pregnant women have food cravings? Yeah well my mom had ... environmental cravings? She would want to go fishing one minute and hiking the next. The day before my birth my mom decided it would be fun to go camping and upon all the disagreement from everyone she was stubborn like me and said she would go alone if my dad wouldn't follow her. You and Alice had just been born a few months before and your mom didn't want to leave your side but encouraged your dad to go. My mom was 6 months along and had sore feet so they just drove to the site. That night was the night that the moon, earth, Mercury, Jupiter and Neptune were aligned in one straight line." She made gestures with her delicate hands to get her point across. "My mom started having contractions hours before that so they wouldn't have made sense as to why I am like this."

"_Like what_?"

"Chill I'm getting to that part. The second I took my first breath was the same second said planets aligned. Any other baby might have died from the lack of medical support for a premature baby but I didn't. When they got to the hospital, I was perfectly fine. In fact, I was okay to go home before my mom was!" She talked with such excitement that it made me excited too.

"That still doesn't explain anything though,"

"I'm getting to it. Over the years, remember when we used joke about me being able to read minds and stuff," I nodded slowly and gave her the _'are you mad'_ look.

"Well I can!" I pursed my lips and I didn't miss it when her eyes flickered to them.

_Okay let's try this out Bella._

"Try what out_ Eddie?"_

_Holy mother of air conditioners!_

"Air conditioners?_ Really _Edward_?"_

"What the hell? Why couldn't you do it before?_" and see how much I wanted to say I liked you back. _

"Well it needed to be identified and practised on; I did ignore the afterthought you just had,"

_Why? I meant it when I said I loved you._

_**I know you did Eddie.**_

I jumped up in surprise. "Whatthe hell? That wasn't me thinking what I was thinking... well what_ I _was thinking."

_You know what I mean Bella._

_**Yeah I do and I can put thoughts in your head but it's usually meant for manipulation. You wouldn't have noticed it wasn't you thinking if you weren't immune to my powers.**_

_Tired of talking eh?_

_**Actually just tired but the story isn't finished though.**_

_We have time._

_**For now.**_

_Forever._

I leaned my forehead against hers and sighed in satisfaction.

**Sooo what do you think. Come on guys, I'm losing hope here! Review please and read more! PPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE! See I have been reduced to begging. So pplleeeaseee review. Please and thank you.**


	4. Unknown

**A/N: Remember **_**this is Bella**_** and **_this is Edward_** thinking. ****And this is Chapter Four****. P.S I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter Four: Unknown**

**Chapter song: Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute**

I woke up around two in the morning thinking that I had had a wonderful dream last night. It was so freaking vivid but I'd take anything but that _dream. _

So imagine my surprise when I try to stretch my hands and find that they are tucked under a petite body.

_Bella._

Her head was tucked at the crook of my neck and her hair was covering her face. My hand was on her bum and I didn't mind one bit. My morning wood was pressed against her thigh and I could help but grind it a little against her. I groaned from the friction and held her ass more firmly.

I was scared out of mind when I looked back up at her and she was watching me intently.

"Oh feel free to continue, I mean it's only leg you're dry humping," Blood ran to my cheeks and I was about roll onto my back but she held me in place and looked at me with hungry eyes.

_Oh gosh, help me now._

_**Gladly.**_

She rubbed her thigh against my wood with such expertise and I couldn't help the grunts, moans, and hisses that escaped my mouth as I let go minutes later.

I fell limp against her and ran a hand down her spine which was rewarded with a shiver.

_I'll be right back._

I thought as I practically ran to the bathroom to get changed and return. I used that opportunity to brush my teeth a little because I was sure my breath was not the freshest.

When I returned I found her in one my football shirts and her panties sitting cross legged on my bed. There were a few pillow feathers sprawled across the bed and she was waving her hands over them like she expected something to happen.

Before I could ask what she was doing she muttered "I'm practicing levitating" Then she thought, _**Do you want to hear the rest of the story?**_Still focusing on the feathers.

_Yes please._

_**So when you didn't reply to what I had said to you before and I ran away and before I reached the hypnotism stand to find my mom, I found a very tall man, well taller than my petite form. He had very blue eyes and a very consuming smile. He told me exactly what I wanted to hear at the time and if I'm telling the truth I don't regret going to him. He helped me a lot, he showed me a lot of things and still isn't finished showing me.**_

_**Any ways, after the first year in the carni lifestyle, believe it or not I grew very sophisticated and mature for my age. I travelled across the world, met different people, learned like six languages and fell in love... twice.**_

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes fell downcast.

_So I'm just another one._

_**Are you really putting yourself in the same category as an elephant and dog? **_She raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

My mouth fell into an 'o'. She rolled her eyes at me then continued.

_**There wasn't anybody really my age because it usually takes 25 years for the powers to kick in themselves. **_

_Wait you mean they're others like you?_

_**Plenty! Well, a handful and 65% of them are at the James' Carni. They all think they are freaks and think they would fit in nowhere else so James helps them very well. Back to the story... so I'm running and running and in a very Bella like move, I fall but right in front of this exhibit that has the Sun and different planets aligned. I looked at my blood clad hands and the blood had traced my veins on my right hand and that's how James found me. But I was focusing on the blood as it seemed to tightening around my arm.**_

She traced a tree like pattern on her arm; her elbow to her wrist.

_**Before I could even consider washing it off or touching or doing something, James was carrying me with such urgency that I thought to scream but my instincts were telling me to trust him. So I did. He took me into his room and tied a handkerchief round my elbow, like he was trying to stop venom from flowing. At that point in time, I was in a tremendous amount of pain and was on the brink of passing out. So James told me my history... well our history to keep me awake It turns out that I could be the most powerful one out of all of us because most powers are inherited but I'm one out of three originals. Me, with four planets, four moons, and a star (the Sun), Victoria, with 2 planets and 3 moons, and one unknown original. He would be as powerful or maybe even more powerful than me.**_

She looked at her hand almost dreamily and I was more than angry about that.

_**He is supposed to be my soul mate.**_

I could feel my face going red with rage. She looked at me questioningly and I was only thinking incoherent thoughts so she couldn't decipher my sudden fury.

"Edward?" she muttered. "You're angry."

I looked at her with my face clearly saying no-duh.

"But I don't know why..."

"You're sitting _here_ telling _me_ that some mystical being like _you _is going to come and whisk you off your feet after _you_ told _me_ that _you_ loved _me_." I painfully gritted out.

"No, no, no no no no, you didn't let me finish." She hurried to defend. "So a couple of months before I was born, every moon in the universe aligned, with the sun of course. And long story short, it aligned on the 20th of June."

Unlike before, all the blood ran from my face.

"S-so are you s-saying " I stuttered.

"The third unknown is... you."

**Soooo, X_X or =D **

**Review pleasssee.**


End file.
